


Orgy with friends

by evak1isak



Series: Fickstutenmarkt [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Evak Smut, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shotgunning, Smut, Switching, Threesome, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After coming back from the Fickstutenmarkt, Jonas and Mikael still have plans to celebrate their stag party with their friends.Second part for "Fickstutenmarkt", although it can probably be read separately.





	Orgy with friends

**Author's Note:**

> my god is this twisted... never thought I would end up pairing some of these characters.
> 
> hope you like it xx

“Do you undIerstand now why we booked a room with such a big bed?” Jonas said to the guys while they entered their hotel bedroom. There was eagerness in everyone’s eyes.

 

Isak was the first one to get on the bed, bringing Mahdi with him. The boys rolled on the bed while kissing, slow and deep, and their friends just stared. Mahdi was the one to break the kiss. Isak was on top of him, Mahdi’s hand on his ass. “What are you waiting for?” The black boy said.

 

Elias took his T-shirt off.  With a smile he approached Even, who was sitting on the bedroom’s sofa. Even gave him an innocent look and the two friends started kissing, and Elias took the chance to remove Even’s T-shirt. Isak groaned when he saw them, thrusting his hips against Mahdi’s. They were both already hard (surprising considering what they had done the whole night). His boyfriend ended on the sofa, under Elias, who devoured his mouth and neck while his fingers fluttered over Even’s bare chest.

 

Jonas landed on the bed as well, with William on top of him. The older boy was kissing and biting Jonas’ neck, and he was probably going to leave a bruise there. Jonas perched his legs around William’s hips and his arms around his neck, bringing him closer while he arched his neck to give him more space.

 

Meanwhile, Chris was licking Magnus’ nipples on the floor. Isak remembered how Magnus told him about his sensitive nipples, and how he once came just from having a girl licking and sucking them. He didn’t believe believe him, though, but seeing his friend withering underneath Chris, already in his underwear, made him change his mind.

 

Mutta and Mikael were both completely naked. The future husband was on the windowsill, back against the window and knees against his chest. Mutta, on the other hand, was eating him out. It seemed like he was great at rimming, because Mikael was just giving airy gasps and his eyes were buried inside his skull while he stretched his toes in ecstasy. Jonas got distracted and stared at his whimpering fiancé with a smile. William took the change and removed Jonas’ jeans in order to bite and kiss the boy’s thighs. After every bite, he placed a soft kiss, each time getting closer and closer to Jonas’ groin, who felt his thights tremble.

 

“Fucking suck me,” Jonas growled. He took his T-shirt off; he still had his black harness on, and William removed his underwear. Jonas cock bounced against his face. William looked in the boy’s eyes while he took his shaft in, not breaking eye contact. Jonas arched his back when he felt the tip of his dick hitting William’s palate. The brunette boy took his harness off. It had left a mark on his torso, perhaps it had been too tight. Now he only wanted to have fun with his friends.

 

Isak stood up and took his clothes off, his eyes focused on how William’s head bobbled up and down. While he took his jeans and underwear off, he heard Mahdi’s jeans and belt fall to the floor. Isak kneeled between Mahdi’s head and lowered himself until his dick was inside his friends’ mouth, and then began to lick Mahdi’s dick. Vanilla and chocolate melted together while the two friends pleasured each other at the same time. It was too much for Isak. He could hear the moans of his friends all around him while he was sucking Mahdi and his friend sucked him off. His nerves were on fire, and the party had only just begun.

 

A body fell next to theirs. It was Even, who was being fingered by Mikael. Mutta was now kneeling on the floor while he blew Elias, who was sitting on the sofa while he made out with Chris, who also had Magnus between his legs. “ _Baby_ …” Even moaned softly, and Isak removed Mahdi’s dick from his mouth in order to kiss his lover, who kept mewling and writhing as his friend pulled four fingers in and out. Without hesitation, Mikael removed his fingers and substituted them for his dick. Isak noticed that they were going at it bare, so of course it’d be even more intense for Even.

 

Mikael started thrusting in harder and Even spread his legs wider while his friend buried his face in his neck. Mikael was holding Even’s arms tight, but the sweat made the skin slippery. Mikael bit Even’s neck while his friend kissed Isak, who was being blown by Mahdi.

 

“Sit on my face,” Mahdi said after taking Isak’s dick off his mouth. Isak broke the kiss with his boyfriend and obliged. Mahdi didn’t waste his time and opened Isak’s hips in order to have more space to eat him out, holding his friend’s hips tightly. Mahdi licked his rosebud, trying to get across his rim. After a few minutes, Isak was a moaning mess, his hair completely dishevelled as he looked around the room and press his ass down against Mahdi’s face harder and harder.

Magnus was on all fours while he sucked both Elias and William, who had left Jonas to Elias, who was fingering while he sucked Jonas’ dick. Mutta and Chris were both looking at the scene.

 

“Come here,” Isak managed to moan, his hair completely dishevelled. The two boys looked at him with hungry eyes, the same way a hunter stares at his prey. They both got on the bed, kneeling, while they lazily played with their own dicks. Each kneeled at one side of Isak, who was smaller than them, and while Chris kissed and licked Isak’s neck and collarbone, Mutta played with Isak’s pierced nipple.

 

Isak then felt how Mahdi entered him up until his knuckle, his tongue still playing with the rim. Isak was in ecstasy: the kisses, Mutta playing with his piercing, Mahdi rimming him and fingering his ass at the _same_ time… It was too much. Mahdi inserted another finger; slowly, but steady. It’s not like Isak needs a lot of prep after the many poundings he received that night.

 

Chris proceeded to grab Mutta’s neck, bringing him closer and the two boys started kissing, leaving Isak on his own. The blond boy tried to close his legs when he felt Mahdi hitting his prostate, but Mahdi’s shoulders prevented him from doing that.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Isak heard someone say. He opened his eyes to find Jonas jumping on the bed between Isak’s legs. Jonas placed his hand on his cheek. A kiss followed. Jonas had his hand, stained with God-knows-whose cum, cupping Isak’s chin. Isak felt Mahdi remove his finger and tongue. Isak moaned, although he didn’t know whether the reaction came from Mahdi’s fingers and tongue leaving his ass or the sudden kiss he was sharing with his best friend. Jonas pulled his chest until Isak was on the big bed, with Jonas on top of him. The two boys didn’t break the kiss, and Isak took the chance to bury one of his hands in Jonas’ hair, while the brunette undulated his hips against Isak’s naked body, the friction between their dicks bringing them over the edge.

 

Isak placed his legs around his friend’s tight calves, making sure that there was no space between us. Jonas finally broke the kiss and bit Isak’s neck. After every bite, he gave him a soft kiss on the skin. “Fuck,” he said. Bite. “I’m so lucky-“ Bite. “To have you-“ Bite. “In my life.” Jonas punctuated the three last words with three kisses on Isak’s collarbone.

 

A low moan came from nearby. Isak had almost forgotten that they weren’t alone. It was Even, with his back bent and arms over his head while Mikael fucked him or, rather, made love to him.

 

Even was mesmerized while he stared at his boyfriend and his best friend’s future husband. “Please, Jonas…” He said it so quietly that the moans and grunts that were filling the room (along with Magnus high-pitched orgasm while he was being fucked by William) made it almost impossible to hear him. Even’s eyes where completely dark, his body moving with Mikael’s steady thrusts. “Pleas, _fuck_ him.” A shiver ran down his spine.

 

Jonas gave him a sly smile before giving him a military salute, “Your wish is my command, sir.” He fumbled until he found the lube half-covered by the sheets, although it probably wasn’t necessary. He was now kneeling between Isak’s legs, calves against his feet, while he applied lube to his dick, massaging it afterwards. He took the chance to look around. He found Mahdi and Chris spit-roasting Elias, while Mutta had ended up eating William’s cock with Magnus.

 

A needy moan interrupted him. “Jonas…” Isak grunted underneath him. Jonas hastened and entered his friend slowly but steadily. He groaned when Isak’s walls tightened around him. The boy was so tight; it was impossible considering what they had been through that evening. He kept entering him agonizingly slowly. He knew that the wait would make Isak desperate, that the feeling of Jonas entering him slowly would make Isak’s head feel light. “ _Please_ …” the blond boy whispered, half-lidded, hand against Jonas’ hairy chest. But Jonas kept entering him at a slow pace, focusing on the feeling of Isak’s walls around him. However, it was also too much for him.

 

Jonas placed his arms underneath Isak’s armpits and grabbed his friend’s shoulders in order to achieve a faster pace. Isak scratched his broad back when he entered him completely.

 

“Let me put that pretty little mouth at use,” Elias said with his deep voice.

 

Isak felt how two hands tightened around his neck and pulled his head backwards, his neck now completely exposed. Jonas took the chance to bite him there. Then Isak felt the heavy tip of Elias’ dick against his tongue, which he swirled around, until Elias buried himself completely inside his mouth. Isak had to breath through his nose, moaning. Elias pulled out when Jonas pulled in, and the two boys created a rhythm in which Isak always had either his mouth or his ass filled. Elias looked around to find Chris lazily making out with Mahdi, his chest with stripes of cum, on the bed, while Mikael had Even now against the windows, holding Even’s arms behind his back with one hand and the other one was between his blades. He had full control over him. Even was completely gone, and Mikael kept giving him soft kisses on the back of his neck. He wouldn’t stop hissing and moaning and his hair was dishevelled. His lips were swollen and there was a drop of blood on his puffy lips, probably because he (or someone else) had bitten it.

 

Magnus had ended up sandwiched between Mutta and William, who were now penetrating him at the same time. William had his head buried in the boy’s armpit, while Mutta held Magnus knee’s against the boy’s chest just to have an easy entrance. Magnus was rambling, although Elias couldn’t understand what he was trying to say, either because he was too gone because he was face-fucking Isak’s velvety mouth or because Magnus couldn’t even bother anymore to articulate. 

 

Elias realized how Jonas’ thrusts were becoming more erratic and how he constrained his face. Elias thrust in harder inside Isak’s mouth, which made the blond boy gag. Isak moaned over and over again, and Jonas finally came inside him, his thighs trembling. He then kissed Isak’s chest, and then his rosy nipples, and he moved his face downwards until he was kissing the skin around Isak’s navel, which made the younger boy lift his hips. Jonas pushed them down and kept moving until he had his mouth around Isak’s asshole, now completely wide open. His own sperm was already leaking out, so Jonas hastened to take it all in his mouth. He then kneeled between Isak’s legs and kissed Elias, holding his neck while his tongue passed the sperm into Elias’ mouth. The boy thrust inside Isak harder and he finally came, filling Isak with his seed. Elias interrupted the kiss, gasping, and Isak took the chance to kneel between his two friends, and this time he kissed Jonas, sharing Elias’ sperm with him.

 

“I wanna top you,” Isak told his best friend, using the back of his hand to clean the sperm that remained at the corner of his lips. Jonas gave his friend a chaste kiss before pushing him to the bed. He then placed his legs on both sides of Isak’s hips and took his dick, pushing it inside him, slowly. Jonas had his arms stretched behind him in order to gain balance so that he could ride his best friend. When he started doing so, he felt a callous hand wrap around his bouncing dick. Elias’. Jonas’ dick hardened again. It was incredible that he could still get hard and aroused after such a night. But they were young.

 

The hairs in Jonas’ ass tickled Isak’s skin. The boy noticed how his best friend was getting tired of riding him, so instead Isak grabbed Jonas’ hips and kept him steady, and he started fucking him, every thrust harder than the previous one.

 

Isak pulled from Jonas’ hair and kissed him, Elias’ hand now trapped between their bodies. He felt how he was coming closer, and Jonas yelped every time his best friend touched his prostate. Jonas undulated his hips without breaking the kiss and cleched his asshole, milking Isak’s dick, who finally came inside his friend.

 

William was kneeling on the floor, with his boyfriend’s bouncing dick hitting his cheeks every now and then. Chris had a small white bag in his hands. He opened it with his teeth and, carefully, placed some of the cocaine on his hard cock, making a stripe. William gave him an evil smirk before covering one of his nostrils. He ran his nose across his lover’s dick, sniffing the drug, and pulled his head backwards. The guy felt the excitement running through his body; he felt like he could last for hours, even if he was exhausted. He wanted more; more; more. More. Meanwhile, Mahdi was fingering Even, scissoring him. Not like the other boy needed it, but it was just for fun. The way he bit his fluffy lips when Mahdi hit his special spot, his face clenching and a moan dying in his throat.

 

After that, Even and William kneeled on the sofa, heads resting between their arms and their butts up in the air. Mahdi was now inside William and Chris was about to enter Even. Magnus had fallen sleep on the bed on Mutta’s chest, right next to Isak and Jonas. He had been worn out.

 

William’s and Even’s bodies were quite different. While the first one’s looked as if it had been sculpted out of marble, Even was lean and had pointy hips. But both were hot as fuck. Without pulling out, Mahdi grabbed William’s hair and moved his head until William was kissing Even. The blond boy yelped when Chris hit his prostate for the first time, but replied to the kiss. It got messier, and soon they were French kissing while Chris and Mahdi increased the speed and fucked them into oblivion.

 

Mahdi turned William over and folded his legs so that he had more access. Williams chest and neck were rosy and his hair was wet with sweat. When he tried to touch his dick, its tip now purple, Mahdi moved his hand away, so William gripped the back of the sofa tightly, his biceps tensing. When Mahdi entered him again, William arched his back and neck. He didn’t know whether it was in pain or in pleasure but, fuck, he didn’t want this to finish.

 

He then saw his boyfriend impaling Even, still in his fours, who was gasping as he was crashed against the sofa. William’s hand found Even’s penis and started pumping: if Mahdi didn’t allow him to please himself, at least he could please someone else. Even shivered when he grabbed his cock. Even’s hair was pointing at all directions, and his eyes were full of lust. William didn’t expect Even to be so _loud_ , but every time Chris hit his prostate the boy would moan Chris’ name even louder than before.

 

Mikael, who was currently walking around the room while caressing his dick, looked at the scene at the sofa with an evil smile. They were the only ones that were still going at it. “Why is everyone so tired already? This has only just begun!” Mutta, who was falling asleep on Elias’ ass just groaned in response. Mikael opened a small bag which stood by the bed; Isak hadn’t noticed it until now, and probably none of the other boys.

 

It seemed like Chris wasn’t the only one who had bought drugs. Mikael took a few joints from the bag. Isak smirked. Jonas and him had probably prepared them that afternoon as a surprise. The boy stood by the bed while he lit one joint up. He looked so hot, exhaling the smoke and completely naked with drops of cum (God knows whose) over his torso. He then took another drag and smirked at his future husband, who was staring at him with his elbow against the huge mattress and his head resting on his hand.

 

Mikael’s naked and sweaty body landed next to Isak, whose legs were intertwined with Jonas’. The two lovers kissed, slowly and passionately, with Isak in the middle watching and, he wasn’t going to lie, seeing his boyfriend getting fucked while his best friend made out with his lover was turning him on. The two boys shotgunned, the smoke travelling from Mikael’s to Jonas’ mouth.

 

Isak took a drag from Mikael’s joint, who gave it to him while he made out with his lover. “Fuck, so good,” Isak moaned once the weed started to take effect.

 

“Only the best weed, baby,” Mikael said when he broke the kiss, although Jonas kept nosing his jaw.

 

“Did I hear weed?” Magnus said as he woke from his sleep on Mutta’s chest.

 

Mikael smirked. The groans coming from Even, Chris, William and Mahdi still filled the room. “Magnus is always up for weed if he doesn’t have to pay,” Jonas joked, to which Magnus slapped his ass. Jonas feigned an _ouch!_ before returning the slap back.

 

“Do you want some?” Mikael arched his eyebrow, moving the joint away when Magnus tried to take it from his hands. Magnus made a sound which resembled a whimper and was supposed to be a beg. “Sit on my face, then.” He now rose both of his eyebrows, as a challenge.

 

Magnus whimpered again. Isak was contemplating the scene while sometimes catching a glimpse of his boyfriend, who was now in the same position than William, and Chris. “I’m so sensitive right now!”

 

Mikael gave him a kiss on his temple. “Exactly, baby. That’s why I want you sitting on my face. To make you feel wood.” Jonas was looking at both of the boys with an evil grin on his face. He liked it when Mikael took control in bed, but at the same time was kind with whoever he was having sex with.

 

Magnus approached Mikael, who with a smile, laid on the bed as Magnus sat on his face. Mikael gave Magnus the joint and spread the boy’s ass-cheeks. Magnus took a drag, the sweet smoke filling his lungs in the same exact moment when Mikael’s tongue travelled around his rim. His legs were by Mikael’s head, and when Mikael’s mouth covered his asshole his thighs trembled. He arched his neck and exhaled the smoke; a broken moan followed.

 

“He’s _really_ sensitive,” Isak commented while he held another joint which Jonas was about to lit up, observing what his two friends were doing. They were both falling asleep, legs intertwined, while they shared the joint, Isak with his head on Jonas’ chest.

 

“You’d be wrecked as well if Mutta and William had their dicks inside you _at the same time_ ,” Magnus complained before smoking again. He tried spreading his thighs, but Mikael grabbed the meat of his legs with his hands, probably leaving red fingerprints. “Fuck, it feels so good.” Isak laughed before taking another drag of the joint he was sharing with Jonas.

 

With his eyes closed, Magnus started touching himself. Mikael’s tongue was by now already inside him, and sooner than later he would come. On the sofa, Mahdi had finally come inside Even, who looked both exhausted but satisfied. The older boy stood up, limping, and curled behind his boyfriend on the big bed.

 

“I thought you would never get tired of it,” Isak commented. Jonas had already fallen asleep, snoring peacefully.

 

Even hummed. “Are you jealous?” He took the joint from Isak’s fingers. “Your dick and ass are the best, baby.”

 

“You can be so romantic,” Isak snorted.

 

A few minutes later, Magnus finally came, with Mikael’s face encrusted against his ass as the boy tried to path the way even further in with his tongue. The sperm landed everywhere, even on the skin of the boys who were asleep or fast asleep.

 

Someone gave Magnus a slap on the back of his neck, to which he moaned in pain. “I don’t understand how you can be hard after what we did to you,” William said. There was some sperm on his chest, probably Mahdi’s.

 

“He’s always horny,” Magnus mentioned while getting on the bed, using the remaining side of Jonas’ broad chest as a pillow, his head touching Isak’s golden curls.

 

“Fuck, I’m tired.” William jumped on the bed and snuggled against Mahdi’s back. Chris positioned himself as well, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, about to fall asleep.

Mikael was still standing in the middle of the room, observing all of them.

 

“You’re all so fucking beautiful like this. I should take a photo.” He smacked Elias’ ass, who tried to kick his friend, unsuccessfully and, as a consequence, forced Mutta to move. “You two,” Mikael said, lie with them.” The two boys crawled from the end of the bed to the headboard, where everyone else was waiting for them. Some asleep, other awake. Mutta laid next to Even, who aimlessly caressed his friend’s belly. Even had now Magnus between his legs, his head resting by his flaccid dick. Elias sat cross-legged with his back on the board as he took the joint that Isak had passed around for those who hadn’t fallen asleep after their tiring night.

 

Mikael placed his phone on a small back shelf right in front of the bed before running and placing himself on top of Jonas’ and Isak’s legs. The brunette boy groaned in his sleep, oblivious to what was going on.

 

“This is the best stag party I’ve ever attended,” Magnus commented.

 

“ _Oh_ , just wait until Isak and I hold ours.” Even was playing with Magnus’ hair, and the boy slowly drifted into his sleep.

 

“I want everyone showered tomorrow morning or this place will stink,” Mikael said as he tried to find a comfortable position.

 

William was the one who decided to call it a night. “Good night, everyone.”

 

“G’night,” someone else replied.

 

And the group of friends fell asleep: exhausted, but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the end kind of sucks but i didn't know how to finish this lol


End file.
